How to catch a fairy
by Velial13
Summary: An unexpected encounter will change the history of Earthland. Naruto raised by a strong mage, will become a natural disaster(if provoked of course). Strong, slightly apathetic Naruto. Don't know about pairing, it won't be set in stone most likely, and would be changing with time. As they say R&R, or something...


_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and Fairy Tail._

_Naruto would **NOT** learn any, Clone magic or Rasengan, to tell you the truth, I HATE Rasengan, it's powerfull and all, but it's so lame..._

_And he will be strong here, but don't worry, it's not another Naruto – Dragon/God Slayer, let's just say, here he's extremely lucky... and has a few strange quirks in personality..._

_Elemental Nations here does not exist, and Naruto was born in Earthland. And this is prologue, so it would be quiet short with many timeskips._

* * *

"Hi there!" - speech.

_'Go to hell' – thoughts._

"**Bad**/**_good' –_ Spells,** or then I made a focus on something.

* * *

"_**How to catch a Fairy"**_

_**Prologue**_

"_**Bloodriver"**_

_X770 – October 10th._

_The island of Enca, in the mountains._

Bluenote Stinger was intrigued, he sensed the great source of magic the moment he land on this island, and hoped, maybe now, he found himself a worthy opponent. He roamed by roads of this place for half a week now, and with each step he made, the more excited he become, because, the closer he was to the source, the more he could feel the overwhelmingly large amount of magic it possessed. And when he stood before the giant cave in the mountains, he was grinning like a madman at the thought he found a legendary dragon as his opponent...

...Only to have his hopes crushed... and yet, his excitement grown more at the sight before him... _**Blood**_... _**Rivers of blood**_ and mountains of corpses, of lizardmen and a few humans as it seems. Last time he saw so much blood, was at the war not so long ago, hell, he was the reason, why there were so much blood... and yet, for _this_...

_'What is this? How is this possible?' _he thought in astonishment, for before him stood a child, no older than 6, covered in blood but a child nontheless _'How a mere child... No, not a **mere **child, and the amount of eternano in him is the evidence, but it's uncontrolled, chaotic, and deadly as a result'._

"Are you one of them?" the child asked, his tone was still childish, but already has a good portion of boredom in it, like the world don't have colors, like every day, his whole life he was watching the same film, reading the same book, speaking with the same people, and ready to sell his soul for even slightest entertainment... _'Like mine' _Bluenote thought.

"One of whom?" he asked to elaborate.

"This trash that lying around, the lizards want to eat me and take my power, and humans want to experiment on me to take my power, but they were too weak as you can see. You seem different though, you are not weak, I can feel it, so who are you? And why are you here?" and while child was speaking Bluenote take the chance to better look at him, long messy hair covered in mud and blood so much that you can't see the color, pale skin, a bit of muscle here and there, sharper features than most children his age, likely from malnutrition, sharp blue eyes filled with boredom, tattered red t-shirt, some nondescript shorts and shoes.

"My name is Bluenote Stinger, ex-Lieutenant Colonel of Cohra Army, I was roaming the world in search of strong opponent, and felt your magic then I came in this country, and while this power is impressive, since you can stand in my presence, it's still uncontrolled and empty, so you can't give me a good fight yet. What about you?".

"Name's Naruto, today is my birthday so I guess I'm 6 now, people in the city where dying if stay in my presence too long, and they sent me here, a few mages, whose corpses you can see, want to examine my power and don't succeed, as for lizards, like I said earlier, they believe if they eat me, it would give them my powers, useless trash...".

"I see... well... farewell boy, maybe some day, you would give me a good fight" Bluenote said and start walking away, only stop and grin a bit as he heard...

"Wait!... You would just walk away like that?!" Naruto screamed from behind.

"Of course, it's not like I have any other business here, you obviously can't fly yet...";_ 'I already know what you want, and I also know my answer'._

"Then train me!, You said my power is unconontrolled, so teach me your magic! Teach me how to control it! Teach me how to fly! And I would give you a fight of your life!"; _'I already know your answer, I always wanted to say __something__in__ that __style __though...'._

"Hm... As you wish brat, I would train you, I want to fight a strong opponent, who said you can't create one yourself? And we shall see, if you can fly..." ex-soldier said, after very axaggerated minute of thinking.

Just before they walk off, a small bird fall directly between them...

" ... But before we leave this place, let me show you how to consume your energy, we can't travel freely, if it killing everyone in the way". While thinking _'And it would be tiring to constantly rise my magic to match yours'_

* * *

_**Timeskip – 7 years later.**_

_X777 – July 6th, 20:15._

_Western boundaries of Pergrande Kingdom._

_In the future this place would be called "Valley of the floating isles"._

"I see now... *cough * I can't fly... Haa... so I fall, it seems... you are right this time..." was Bluenote's last words before he lost consciousness, his clothes were ruined and he has many bruises and cuts, his right arm appears to be broken.

"Ha... haa... you should know, better than anyone, I'm always right master, you were the one who called me genius after all... you lack imagination with this magic, you forcing it through spells, while I manipulating it, in every way I want... hehe... would you look at this sight, we expressed so much magic... looks like the natural gravity of this place also changed, now they need to rewrite maps... Hehehe... eh..." Naruto sigh sitting on the ground beside his fallen master, he was in no better condition than Bluenote, but he was the winner, he was able to fly... "Hey!... You can come out now! I sensed you from the very beginning!" he yelled looking to his right, where a figure of some old man appeared.

"Hm, so you sensed me, how curious... My name is Hades, guild master of Grimoire Heart. Such a fierce fight you have here, I originally came, to ask your master to join my guild, but seeing as you displayed that you are clearly stronger than him, I thought, maybe I should to recruit you instead..." he explained, observing scenery as it seems. "And you seem quiet popular yourself, how was it again?... Ah! _**Bloodriver**_, such an interesting nickename to have, some saying, it is because after your battles, only blood remains..."

"Yeah! Actually, I like it so much, so I take it as my last name, since I don't have one at the beginning... but a Guild eh?... Hm... Nah, don't wanna, I refuse, so you can have master all you want... I don't want to be chained to one place, the world is too big, and I want to taste everything it has to offer, maybe later I will join some guild and maybe it would be yours... until then, farewell" Naruto replied and vanished from sight.

_'Teleportation magic too huh... such a talent, a pity I didn't find him first' _Hades thought while summoning his minions and telling them to prepare the infirmary for still unconscious Bluenot.

_Next day. X777 – July 7th, 05:23._

_The country of Iceberg._

_Small village in the mountains._

Naruto was laying on the bed in the local inn, looking at the morning sky through the window, thinking about what he was going to do now, he said, he wanted to explore the world, but he does't know, where to begin.

_'Maybe I should have joined this Grimoire Heart the old geezer was talking about, who knows, there it could have taken me, maybe he even had hot girls in this gild of his... oh well, it's too late now... hm? What is this?' _he thought then he spotted something flying very high in the sky. _'Is that a... Dragon?' _he quickly takes a spyglass from his bag and looking at the sky through it. _'Fuck, it's a Dragon!... Wait!... There's another one... Holy Fuck!... it's a freaking herd of Dragons! There are at least 70 of them... What is happening? Are they migrating or something?! Looks like, they went somewhere across the ocean... are all of them leaving?... Fuck, it means I won't be able to fight one!' _he thought as the Dragons fly away and soon were lost behind the horizon.

"Well... that's certainly was unexpected, to never see a single Dragon in a whole life, and then to see them all in one place... such a pity... now I need to delete 'Fight a dragon' from my 'to do' list... hm... I should sleep now, I'm young and the world is big, I bound to find something entertaining."

* * *

**_Timeskip – __6__years later._**

_X78__3__ – __October __1__1__th__, 15:23._

_The country of Minstre__l – Capital._

_Red light district, random brothe__l, random room._

"That's that I call Happy birthday..." Teen of the age of 19 said, laying in the bed with three young ladies_. __'__I__ don't even have to pay. Life is good... but I'm bored, maybe, I should do like master and join some guild? ... Nah, maybe later... __master huh... it was __6__ years already, since he joined Grimoire Heart, __6__ years, since our fight, __6__ years, since he asked me, if I can fly, for the last time, but in the end he was the one who fall... __Heh...__6__ years, since I kicked his ass... yeah, I'm awesome, __but I'm bored__'._

He stood from the bed and let his long blood red hair cascade all the way to his ankles, yawn soundly, stretch a bit and go to the shower...

_30 minutes later._

_'Hm... I heard there was a new cafe nearby, maybe I should go check it out' _he thought while roaming the town, with his 6.1ft tall posture and handsome features, he pretty much, stand out in the crowd, his long straight hair tied in low ponytail, long bangs slightly covering his sharp blue eyes. He wore black unzipped hoodie with white image of sun on the back, white t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, black jeans with belt and black leather boots. _'But, to go there alone is not so tempting... let's find some chick to hang out with...'._

Suddenly a large explosion rocket through the city, a few houses there blown away, trees and stones sent flying into calmly walking Naruto, only to stop in mid air... _'What the hell?' _he turned in the direction of huge source of magic, _'What's wrong with this guy?' _he though, looking at the approaching figure of middle-aged man, said man was not much taller than Naruto himself, which was rare in this country, he had shoulder-length reddish orange hair, which is kept slicked back, and some stubble around his mouth and on his chin. He wears dark, tattered cape over his bare chest, with a high collar and armored plates on the shoulders, held closed by a belt, loose dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard with plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots.

"Hey! Are everyone alright?! Sorry for this, I sneezed so suddenly, wasn't able to keep my magic in check, I would pay compensation!" he said to the gothered people and city guards, "By the way, thanks for stoping it kid!" he turned to bored looking Naruto, "Don't want to know what would have happened without your help, how about I treat you breakfast, as an apology and thanks?" he offered.

"Hm... Sure, why not, I was looking there to eat anyway" he said in bored tone and start walking away. "Let's go, since your _sneez_ destroyed new cafe, I knew one with good pancakes...".

_A few minutes later in cafe._

"So what is your name kid? I'm Gildarts Clive." the man introdused while looking at the menu. They sit at the table near the window in the small cafe on the outskirts of the city.

"Gildarts Clive? Like in Fairy Tail's Gildarts? Didn't expect to meet Fairy Tail's Ace not in Fiore, name's Naruto by the way, here in Minstrel, mages is a rare sight so it's kinda good to meet one..." Naruto replied while thinking _'Fairy Tail's Ace huh?... __one of the world's strongest mages, he would be a worthy opponent... but not today... I might be bored, but I'm more lazy than bored... maybe he has a good story or something...'. _His thought process was broken by a waitress.

Giving their orders, they fall in small conversation, "So tell me, what was up with your _seeze _back where? I felt a huge rush of magic... good thing I was there..." red hair asked looking at the passing by waitress's ass, with a slight smirk.

"Well, it's one of the unpleasantries given by my _Crash _magic, sometimes, it's too hard to control, so then I sneezed, my control slipped for a moment... What about you, you stopped the boulders quiet effortlessly, without any spells," he answerd, noticing Naruto's smirk and looking back at the waitress with his own grin.

"_Gravity _magic, I was able to freeze kinetic energy in the whole district, it's quiet simple if you have good imagination, but enough about theories, tell me some story, I was bored out of my mind for a few years already, fucking, sleeping, and nothing more... can't even have a good fight, since all the mages that I met was weaklings... I was thinking of going to Fiore and joining some guild latly, but I don't want to act a good boy, so some council would be pleased..." he said with a sigh, and begin eating his pancakes.

"_Gravity_?... A rare magic you have here... a Guild huh?... you're a good guy as I can see, so why don't you join Fairy Tail? We usually don't give a shit that magic council says, so it won't be a problem, and more importantly we have some of the hottest girls in the country..." Gildarts said with lecherous grin by the end.

"Yeah, I've seen Mirajane in Sorcerer Magazine, a rare beauty indeed..." he replied with the same grin "Hmm... well... why not?... I guess I can try... it's not like I loosing something, so what are you doing here so far from your guild anyway?"

"I'm on a mission, was looking for some geezer in this town, who may know something, so about guild..." he reaches in his pocket, take a pen, paper and began scribing on it, then he finished, he gave it to Naruto "here, take this, if you choose to join go to Magnolia Town, and give it to master, we always glad to have new members, so you won't have any problems, and people would have another reason to party!... well it's time for me to go, see you in the guild then" Gildarts finished his meal, left some money on the table and leave the cafe.

_'Fairy Tail huh?... well... let's see where it would take me' _Naruto thought eating his large portion of pancakes.

* * *

_**10 months later...**_

_X784 – July 2nd, 12:31._

_The Kingdom of Fiore – Hargeon Town._

"So this is Fiore huh? Well, this place sure has some hot chicks, this blond one has a nice rack..." Naruto was walking in the port a few minutes since his arrival and observing the town, "Let's see... I need to buy tickets for a train, hm... was it a flying cat? Fiore sure is an interesting place... wait for me Fairy Tail... I want to see, what exactly can you offer..." he said to himself and mingled with the crowd...

* * *

End of Prologue, if you want to know how Naruto looks like, just imagine Minato with Kushina's hair,

I always thought he should look like that in canon...

Well, it was short, but it was only the beginning, so I guess it's ok...

English is not my native, so if I called someone a dick by mistake, I'm sorry) see ya!


End file.
